Choices
by CaraMyers
Summary: El is going to school, but what happens when a boy shows interest in El. But the only problem is the boy is not Mike and what happens when Mike gets over protective and upset. What will El do?
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hi all, I hope you enjoy my first Stranger things story. And if any of you guys have any thoughts or ideas you can leave them in the comments because I'd love to hear them, and please excuse my grammar and puncation. Xx

Eleven's POV

Ding*Ding*Ding*

I quickly opened my eyes and got up, today was here. My big day is here. I'm going to school my very first day of school is here and I don't have to wear a wig or pretend that I'm someone I'm not. I quickly put on some sock's and ran out of my room to find Papa, and as usaul he was in on the couch with beer cans surrounding him.

"Papa I whispered"

But I got no answer "Papa I shouted" "Ahh what Kid" "It's my first day of school" "Oh yeh, well why don't you get ready and I'll make you a big breakfast"

"Okay I said"

I stepped into the shower and washed my hair with my blackberry shampoo and stepped out and towel dried my hair, I walked into my room and tied my hair in a loose plait and put on cuffed jeans and a Purple top that had frills on it. I looked at myself in the mirror not going to lie I looked good.

I walked out of my room and walked into the kitchen as I was greeted by the smell of Eggos, god I was hungry. I quickly sat down and stuffed my mouth with Eggos and Orange Juice.

"So are you excited for you're first day of school kid" "Yes I said with my mouth half full" "Well hurry up and finish them or we're going to be late" "Okay I said as I gulped down my Orange juice"

I finished my breakfast and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Come on kid we really need to go now" "Yeh, I'm ready"

I hopped into the Car and kept asking questions about School.

"So what subjects will I be doing I asked" "I don't really know yet kid but I'll get you're schedule when we get there" "Will I be with Mike or anybody else I know" "Yes you will have every single Class with somebody you know" "Ughh not Max" "Yes kid, you will have classes with Max including one where it'll be just girls" "Well why just Girls I asked" "You will have the answer to that when you go to school said Hopper pulling up into the school carpark"

"Okay I said"

A/N: Okay, there we go chapter one is done I know it's very short but I promise tommorow's chapter will be longer. xxx


	2. First day at School and Crushes

A/N:Hi guys, just wanted to say thank you all for following this story and all the nice comments, and remember if any of you guys have any thoughts or ideas leave them in the comments. xx

El's POV

I got out of the Car feeling nervous and excited. Papa had to come in with me to introduce me and get my schedule, when we where walking towards the School door a couple of boys whistled and kept on saying.

"Well Hello" I did know what that meant but the way they said it made me full all weird and queasy, Well all I can say is I'm glad Papa didn't hear or else he probaly would of went over to them and punch them.

As we made our way to the Office I saw this boy not to tall but not to small, but it wasn't his looks that attracted me I saw his smile and the smile could make you're day light up, I was so distracted looking at him that I lost Papa.

Oh great I thought what am I going to do I don't know my way around this school and no one here that I see I know.I could go up to him and ask him but no I don't know him.

"El, is that you screamed Max"

Oh great I thought ah well better suck it up and pretend to be nice.

"Oh, hey Max I said" "So what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the Principal's,Oh are you signing up for afterschool Dance planning said Max a bit to loud" "Well.. acutally Max-"

"Oh sweetie if you are I need you're name"

I spun around and saw this Lady that was the Libiarian I think, And was about to turn down the offer. When Max answered for me.

"Yeh she want's to join the Dance Planning"

I shrugged and made my way up to the Lady.

I was about to grab the pen out of her hand but instead I felt another hand touch my handI looked up and saw the same guy I saw earlier, he flashed a Smile at me and I smiled back and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry I said" "The apologie's on me he said" "Well what's you're name dear asked the Woman" "It's Jane/El I said" "Okay well meet up here after school and you two can be Partner's to plan the Dance" "Emm okay I said" "Okay well you know my name Rita, so I'll see you later Jane/El" "Wait what's you're name I screamed after him"

But he didn't give me an answer, all he gave me was another smile as he turned around a corner. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Wooh El's got a crush said Max" "Max I don't really know what that means asked Eleven" "It means you like someone as more then a Friend said Max" "Okay well then no way I don't and besides I sort of have this so called crush On Mike" So you don't want to know his name asked Max" "No No I do" "Okay well is name is Evan and he's pretty much everyone's crush, oh but remember El he's basically played most girl's here said Max" "Emm what does Play mean I asked"

Max shook her head and laughed.

"Kid, come on keep up said Papa" "Oh, yes sorry about that"

I stepped inside the Principal's office and sat down next to my Papa.

"Okay so you must be Jane Hopper and might I just say we are deleighted to have you here at Hawkin's Middle School" "Thank you sir and I'm very excited to be here" "Well then I want to try get you to class in the next 5 minutes, so I'm going to ask you a couple of questions then I understand you know a couple of students Michael Wheeler being one of them so he will show you around" "Okay I said" "Well It say's here that you can't read and write that well but you are pretty much okay at it, so maybe you can just adapt to how we do it here" "Yes, I'm sure I can a... adapt I said" "Okay, and are you thinking of joining any after School Clubs" "Yes, I acutally signed up for Planning The Dance" "You did when asked Papa" "When you walked ahead of me" "Great well why don't you head of to class while I ask you're Dad a couple more questions"

I nodded and then walked outside the door to try find Mike.

"El said Mike" "Mike I screamed and ran up to him to give him a hug" "Well come on I'll show you around said Mike"

A/N:Okay so I hope you all liked that chapter honestly chapters like this are so much fun to write. Well see you all tommorow xxxxx.


End file.
